bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pretend Time
Pretend Time is the 9th episode of Blue's Clues from season 1. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable Drawer *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Tickety Tock *Mailbox *Birds *Shovel *Pail *Felt Friends *Bird *Baboon *Dragonfly *Elephant *Frog Summary Sometimes, by pretending, you can do anything that you wanna do. Steve has an interest in flight and pretends to be a bird & later a plane. They help out some birds who are pretending to see things in clouds. They also play house with Shovel & Pail and later skidoo into a picture of a jungle and help some rare animals to find their friends (a baboon, a dragonfly, and a frog). Recap TBA Quotes *Steve: Do You Wanna Pretend to Be a Bird? *Blue (barking No) *Steve: No You Don't Wanna Pretend to Be a Bird? *Blue (barking No) *Steve: Well What Do You Want to Pretend to Be? *Steve: Oh. We're Going To Play Blue's Clues. I Love Blue's Clues. Trivia *This is the first episode Duke Burger was the assistant editor. *Netflix mistaken this as the first episode, but it was the pilot episode in the U.K. *This is the second episode to use the usual No It's a clue line from Adventures in Art. *This is the first episode where Steve's voice becomes low-pitched. The voice is heard in every episode in some scenes since then. *This episode is the second time Steve and Blue skidoo into a picture of a jungle. That skidoo picture previously appeared in What Time is It for Blue?. *Starting with this episode. Tickety Tock and Mailbox appears during the theme song. *Sidetable Drawer was the only character that had nothing to pretend in this episode because all she said in this episode was "Blue's Clues, I'm so excited". *When Steve tries to figure out after finding two clues, He uses his hair from Late Season 1. *When Steve and Blue look for the red nosed baboon, the theme's for Joe tune for "We Are Looking For Blue's Clues" is heard. * This is the first time Blue shakes her head no without covering her eyes when Steve gets the incorrect answer to Blue's clues. *When Steve says "Hey! Blue!", his voice sounds like it is from Season 3. When he says "I'm pretending to be an airplane!", this also happens. Gallery Here_it_is!_2.jpg Helmet.PNG Star.PNG Capture.PNG|Steve's late Season 1 hair is shown blues-clues-series-1-episode-4.jpg Mailtime Season 1 Pretend Time.jpg Rocket.PNG Birds.png Watch Episode http://kisscartoon.me/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-01-Episode-009-Pretend-Time?id=28970 Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Episodes with Original Lyrics Category:Incorrect Answer Category:1996 Category:Steve Episodes Category:100 Episode Throwbacks Category:Episodes Where Mailtime Happens Before Finding the Third Clue Category:Episodes Where the Characters Join in Blue's Activities Associated After Solving the Clues Category:Book Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Blue's Modern Singing for the Mailtime Song Category:Classic Blue's Clues Category:Episodes Where Steve is On the Left Side at the End of the Mailtime Song Category:Episodes Where A Clue Is Found Where Steve Or Joe Skidoo Back Home Category:Episodes With The "No It's A Clue" Line Voiced By Kathryn Avery Category:Episodes Where Steve/Joe tells the viewer if they found a clue after using his listening skills Category:Blue's Clues before It Jumped the Shark Category:Yellow Frame Skidoo Category:Episodes with Sidetable Drawer saying "Blue's Clues, I'm so excited"